<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Smile by MARVEL295</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359333">Her Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL295/pseuds/MARVEL295'>MARVEL295</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Roanze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL295/pseuds/MARVEL295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if May and Coulson go on a "date" after an undercover mission, but the others want to save her because of revealing their identities, but catch her at an inappropriate time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melinda May - Relationship, Phil Coulson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the fact that the mission was completed, both SHIELD agents were still wearing their undercover clothes. She was wearing a beautiful red knee-length dress, he was actually wearing a suit, but his jacket was hanging over a chair and his shirt sleeves were rolled up.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered.</p><p>After the mission was completed, they disappeared into his room with a lot of alcohol. Of course, he soon had the idea to turn on the radio and dance.</p><p>"For pulling me out of this office and for never stopping believing in me," she told him.</p><p>He said nothing, but pulled her closer so she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She had hoped so much that he would finally take a first step that she wondered what it would take to get Phil Coulson to take a first step.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me for that because it was no problem holding you. If I had to let go of you...," he squeezed her side and took a breath. "That would have been deffinitely a problem," she giggled.</p><p>"Despite the fact that most people describe me as 'cold' and 'numb', or call me the 'ice queen'," he stopped their collective movement and looked deep into her eyes.</p><p>"I would never describe you that way. More like...", he pretended to think about it. Warm, calm, sweet, nice and extremely beautiful," the hand that was first on her back moved to her cheek and stroked it. She almost had the feeling that he could see through her eyes into her soul and heart. "Endrew was an idiot. Or he didn't love you, because you can't let someone like you go. I can't anyway," they came closer.</p><p>"Why didn't you just say then that you didn't want me to go on that date with Endrew? You only had to say one word and I would have cancelled it," her hands were on his neck.</p><p>"I don't want you to ever go out with another man again except me, as long as I live, because damn it I love you so much...", his lips were on hers, his hand moved the hairs behind her neck, and he pulled her as tight as he could, which she could only comment on with a tempestuous return kiss.</p><p>Eventually, his hands moved to her bottom and lifted her up, only to carry her to the bed and drop her on it. Even though she would not let any other man do so, she let him stay up. On the other hand, she felt that with the force with which he pressed her into the mattress, there was not much room for protest, so she denied him her lips.</p><p>"I love you, too, but like this...", his lips lay against her neck, silencing her. His hands skillfully opened her dress and bra in the same breath before he pushed the straps of her dress over her arms and kissed her cleavage.</p><p>Since she did not want to go on like this, she turned her around with a little force, taking off her dress, so that she was now sitting on him with only black panties and open bra.</p><p>"It's my turn," she whispered and unbuttoned his shirt, paying particular attention to following his abdominal and arm muscles. Usually it was something normal that she saw men without shirts on every now and then, but with Phil, so familiar, it was something else entirely.</p><p>When they heard shots, they both looked at each other alarmingly, but when the door flew open and Daisy, Fitz and Simmens rushed in, he just threw a blanket over her body.</p><p>The three young agents stared at the two older ones as if they had seen a ghost.</p><p>"Oh, God," Simmens whispered and looked at Fitz without touching him.</p><p>"Oh, that's why you two wanted to stay here for the night. How long has it been going on between you? Are you a couple now? Heiart..."</p><p>"Stop!!!!!," May shouted loudly and indicated to the three to turn around, which they did immediately. "Why are you here?", she asked as she put her clothes back on.</p><p>"Well, her cover was blown and we tried to contact her by radio but it didn't work. So we came here to warn her, and on the way here we shot 14 Hydra soldiers in stun, we didn't know that...," Simmens tried to explain, but May went back to her.</p><p>"Just to be clear, what happened between me and Coulson was spontaneous, it wasn't planned and it's new...", because the door was blown open with a grenade, it flew right at May, who was knocked unconscious to the ground a lot...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like the story, this is my first one, so don't be too strict and write me if I can improve anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>